Questionable Madness
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: Alfred fell asleep and has no idea where he landed. A mind of a mad man maybe? The whole world fells as if a dream. But a quiet Japanese man asures him of only one thing. The mind of Arthur Kirkland is no dream. SUMMARY SUCKS! R&R! UsUk! M for cursing!
1. Chapter 1

Alfred sat up and looked around. The world he was in was a blurry delusion. His eyes fell on a small boy-or was it a girl?-who was sitting in a tree, watching him and swinging its legs. He had brown hair and an eye color untold by the closed eyes. The child smiled at him. "Welcome! Welcome to the Warlock's world! A world where time stands on its tip toes!" He thought for a moment, then giggled. "No wait! I meant it stands still! Teehee, silly me!"

The blonde starred at the overly cheery brunette. "So…I'm in a mixture of OZ, Alice in wonder land, and Narnia?" Again, the child giggled. "A very clever allusion, my friend! Clever indeed! But no matter, this is none of those things because they all have happy endings~!"

Alfred blinked. "Pardon?"

"Teehee, oh nothing!" Suddenly he jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet. "Just talking to myself!" His brown eyes grew wide as they looked over Alfred. "So, stranger, why are you here in the land where time is just a word?"

The blonde's head hurt. Everything felt strange to him. And this boy-teen-adult type person seemed too familiar. Where is this guy from? He asked himself. When an answer never came, his mind wandered to another issue. "Where did you say I was again?"

"Hmmm," His head titled upwards to think. "Well…oh shoot, I forgot it again! The name that forever escapes me! It seems it has left me for dumb once again! I'm sorry, I am none the wiser!" He smiled.

A groan surpassed Alfred's lips. "Okay, I have no CLUE what's going on. So can you just tell me about this place?" He looked around one more time, his vision returning to normal, and soaked in the beauty of the strange world. The crescent moon was large in the sky and was partly covered by the horizon. The lavender sky cradled other strange planets and stars. You would think of it as night, but as Alfred looked to landscape, it was as if the sun was shining, without a cloud in the sky.

"To tell or to describe? A wonder land? A place where your laws do not apply. Riddle me this, is this a heaven to you or a hell?" Alfred gave his a questioning look. "Dude I don't get a word you've been saying-"

"Heaven or Hell?" He repeated. Alfred sighed for a moment and thought. "It seems like an endless purgatory. The air is just stale enough to be tense but light enough to be intoxicating."

An innocent smirk –if there was such a thing- played on the brunette's lip. Then he slapped his hands together. "Intriguing notion! Now, I leave you be. I have interfered enough." His thin legs began to skip away but Alfred caught his arm. "Please! How do I get out? Can't you help me?"

"Ah, yet another word that is just. But I can help you move forward!" He dug into his pockets and pulled out a silver pocket watch, slipping it into Alfred's hand. "Here is a clock that cannot tell time. It will move forward though! Oh and if you find small colored stones, pick them up and add to the puzzle!" He patted his hands and began to skip again.

Alfred stared at it for a moment before yelling after him. "Wait! I don't get it!" He continued skipping. "At least tell me who you are!" He stopped and gave far away smile. "I can't tell you who I am, but I can add to the puzzle and tell you who I was. I was a wandering soul, as you are now." He turned and walked the rest of the way to the horizon where he disappeared.

The confused spirit looked down at the watch, then back to the skyline. What the hell?

Alfred's mind was still spinning. One thing he knew was that he needed to do was press on. He followed a purple path for a while, until he came upon another smiling face. This time, it was a small girl in a kimono. She smiled and glowed with a thin white line around her.

"The wise man! The wise man!" She cheered happily. "You have to see the wise man!" She smiled again. "He knows more about this place than the other boy~!" This peaked Alfred's interest. He knelt down to be eye level with her. "And where might I find this wise man, sweetie?"

The little girl turned and pointed to a small house with paper doors. Alfred thanked her and started to the house. He slid the door open and was greeted by a meditating man. His eyes closed and raven hair neatly in place.

"Kon'nichiwa, I am Kiku. Who, may I ask, are you?" Kiku opened his eyes to look at Alfred. Studying the man for a moment, he answered. "I'm Alfred Jones. Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" Kiku shook his head. "Tsk, you don't beat around the bush, do you?" Without an answer, he continued.

"This is the 'warlock's' mind. This is all a blissful playground for his different personalities to roam." Alfred beckoned him to go on. "You see, this man suffers from dissociative identity disorder. His personality split into different beings. And here, they take their own bodies. There are so many I have lost count. But I do know that in order to get out, you have to take down the one soul more powerful than the human one. The pirate."

Alfred stares blankly. "What?"

Kiku rolled his brown eyes. "You have to set the human soul free and defeat the out of control soul." The blonde raised a brow. "If you know what to do, why the hell didn't you do it?"

The Asian sighed deeply. "I was going to…but the pirate–the crazy soul-he murdered me." Alfred's jaw dropped. Murdered? But he's still here! "He sliced my head off. When he did it here, nothing happened or hurt. But the head of my body was chopped off. No one knew what happened and I was stuck here forever. That happened when the human soul was 6. He is now 19."

"Dude you've been here for 13 years?"

Kiku nodded. "Yes, that is correct. I was able to figure out what I did wrong but since I am no longer living, I could not save the soul. Then when Feliciano came, the boy you met, he didn't want to listen to me. He thought this a playground. He didn't understand until he wandered into the dark side of the mind. Then it was too late. He stumbled on the farthest corner of this dark world. The pirate, who was watching him, took his chance. The evil soul stabbed Feliciano in the stomach. He watched himself bleed out. He was trapped too."

Alfred was horror-struck. Here he thought this was a peaceful realm of pure madness. "All of it is a dangerous delusion. Now it's your turn. I know where I went wrong. I know how to defeat him now."

The American nodded. "Tell me."

"That watch, the one Feliciano gave you, it still ticks while all others freeze. With special gems placed in their places on the cover, time will resume and you will be able to take down the pirate."

"Do you know where I can find these gems? They can't just be lying around."

Kiku smiled softly. "The gems are held by the different personalities. You'll have to get them."

Alfred only groaned. He had to get these people to trust him and get the gems. "Know where any of them hide?" Kiku nodded. "There just so happens to be a little bunny hole outside of my door. I suggest you start there."

A nod came from the American. "Anything else before I go?" The Japanese man shook his head. "Only that this is a dangerous world. Don't let your guard down and don't forget."

Another nod and bowed. Alfred thought it was the most respectful action. For what do you say to a man who will help you escape hell? How can you show gratitude to the shoes you're filling? A bow. Short, simple, perfect.

Without a word, Alfred left, ready to face his journey to escape. To save the souls who were trapped. To save his own soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred cocked his head to the side as he stared down the dark hole. What was he supposed to do? One of the souls was down there? "Um Hello? Anyone down there?" Alfred asked, sticking his head into the hole. Suddenly, something made contact with his forehead. Something hard but soft. "Shhhhit!" He hissed, holding his forehead.

A head popped out of the hole. Alfred saw it was one of a small boy, no more than four years old. He had unruly blonde hair coming out of all ends and green eyes that pop from his pale skin. The green eyes were filled with anger yet something about them was….scared. "Who are you? What do you want?" A shrill voice screamed in a thick British accent.

The older blonde's head tilted to the side. "You're one of the souls? But you're so cute!" Happily, Alfred picked up the boy. The younger felt much differently however, kicking and screaming as he was lifted out of the hole. As he flopped, two long, thick strands bounced at the sides of his head. "Hey, what are these?" He pulled on the warm flaps and the little on yelped.

"My ears you goddamn wanker!" Alfred laughed and tickled the boy's stomach. "You really are adorable! What's your name little guy?" The bunny turned red with anger and bit Alfred's finger. Fortunately for Alfred, his front tooth was missing. "Come on~! Tell me your name~!"

Seeing his efforts were being wasted; the boy stopped and pouted. "My names Arthur…Arthur Kirkland." Alfred smiled. "My names Alfred! Now, can you answer a question of mine?" Arthur looked up at him with innocent eyes. "What is it?"

"Could you please tell where I can find the pirate?" The tiny body in Alfred's arms tensed up, small hands balled up his shirt, and a small whimper came from Arthur. "T-The mean man… He lives in the dark… He holds 19 year old… a-and he keeps us here. H-He torments us… He pulls my ears and yells at me…."

Alfred frowned. _This guy must be a total ass to torture a child. _"I'm sorry to hear that. But if you tell me exactly where he lives, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you or anyone else anymore." The green eyes starred at him, full of tears. "R-Really?" He smiled and nodded. "The mean man lives in the mountains. The mountains that don't snow, he doesn't like snow."

A tear fell from Arthur's eyes as his small arms wrapped around Alfred's arm. "Thank you Alfred! You're a hero!" Alfred smirked a little. _Hero. I like the sound of that~!_ "You're very welcome Arthur. Can you show me the direction of those mountains please?" A small finger pointed down a red path. "His favorite color is red. It's the patch of crimson that leads the way."

"Thank you, Arthur," The older set the younger down on the ground. "I'll be going to him now." Yet another smile and wave, and Alfred was off down the blood red path. "WAIT! WAIT! ALFRED!" The little one called. Alfred turned curiously to the small boy.

Out of breathe, Arthur jumped up and down, holding something in his hand. The older knelt down to his eye level again. "Here! You'll need this!" Arthur takes his hand and slipped something into it. Alfred opened his hand and saw a green jewel.

The jewel seemed to be made of glass, green energy pulsed and sparkled through it. It was mesmerizing to watch the smoke inside swirl and expand. "This is beautiful." Alfred gasped in amazement when Arthur only shook his head. "No. It's another curse that comes with his place. It has huge power that no one should have. Take it to destroy the pirate and nothing more. Please?"

Alfred nodded. "Will do little one," He ruffled his hair. "I'll make sure he'll never hurt anyone again, okay?"

"Okay…"

Alfred smiled at the young one and stood. He waved one last time and started down the path again.

* * *

><p>"Shhhhit! I need a break!" He hissed, dropping down into the green grass. It felt heavenly to sit down. Alfred had been walking hour- He almost forgot, time stands still. Never the less, he was walking for a long time and needed rest. As soon as he hit the ground he curled up and closed his eyes.<p>

"Why don't you rest on a chair, Da?" A violent chill wracked Alfred's body. The voice was so cold and plain _scary_. Alfred wanted to cry or run screaming, or both, as soon as he heard the first word. Slowly, he opened his eyes. When they came into focus he saw the frightening man. "My name is Ivan."

The trick was; the man wasn't frightening _looking_ at all. He had a sweet face actually. Purple eyes that were the same lavender as the sky took up most of his face. Silvery hair shimmered at the top of his head. Finally, ears. Ears that looked like they belong on a teddy bear. This man looked innocent and cuddly but the waves of intimidation will beg to differ.

Alfred shook his head. "I-I d-don't see a-a c-chair." With a small pop a wooden chair appeared. A creepy smile crept on his face. "Da?" The cold man watched Alfred as he sat on the chair. The blonde felt VERY uncomfortable just sitting there. After a moment and two more pops, there was a table and another chair; which the purple eyed man was sitting in. The light from around them was sucked away, leaving them in the dark with a spotlight on them and the table.

"Vould you like to play a game of Russian roulette? " He asked sweetly, his smile growing. "To save your life. Are you in?" Alfred chuckled nervously. "T-There are only two people and no gun! Russian roulette is not the same without a gun!"

"Easy fix," A hand rose from under the table, holding a gun. "And now for more people." Three people emerged from the shadows, all of them looking scared for their lives. Alfred cringed and looked at the man. "And why would I do this?"

A smirk painted his face. "I have something you might vant." Ivan's other hand rose. Between his index and middle finger sat a blue gem. Alfred's eyes went wide. "Vill you flee to safety and wonder what could've been?" The blonde starred at the jewel before replying. "I'm in."

"Vonderful. Now let's play," The Russian opened the chamber and showed the bullet all around. "Only one." He looks Alfred in the face. "If you win, I give you jewel. If you don't I get your life. Body and all." No further words; Ivan spun the chamber and popped it into place.

Quickly he placed the gun under his chin and pulled the trigger. There was only a click. He smiled and passed the gun down to one of the other shaking men. This one had long brown hair and crisp blue eyes. He took the gun and tucked it under his chin. With a quivering finger he pulled the trigger. With a click, nothing happened. He sighed loudly and handed the gun off. A trembling man with glasses took the gun next. He placed it at the very edge of his chin and closed his eyes tightly. Another click, another missed chance.

The gun was passed to Alfred. He looked at it until Ivan spoke up. "Are you ready to take a chance and risk it all?" The blonde swallowed hard and placed the cold gun under his chin. His breathe slowed down, his heart pounded in his ear, and a drop of sweat formed on his brow. Nerves ran wild inside of him.

His finger pulled the trigger. He gasped once he heard the click of nothingness. Alfred sighed harshly; he surely thought he was going to die. After several seconds he jumped up in triumph. "I WIN! I GET THE JEWEL!"

"Da, you do, now give the gun to Raivis." Ivan said happily. Alfred looked down at the boy who was bawling his eyes out. He shook his head. "Dude no, Hes a kid, He'll die."

"Da. That is the point," Ivan cooed. "It won't matter anyway. He vill just wake up again moments after hes shot! No vorries." The creepy innocent smile showed itself, assuring Alfred everything was alright.

"No no no. I won't have anyone else hurt," Alfred said. "There's a reason WHY I'm so desperate for the jewels. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt." His eyes darted to the gun in the shaking boy's and. With a daring move he snatched the gun from Raivis and pulled it up to his own chin again. "Give me the jewel. I already won so you wouldn't be able to have my body!"

A soft laughed came from the purple eyed man. "You are an interesting man, Alfred," He stood. "You are noble and brave and for people you don't even know."

Alfred scoffed and smirked a little. "Well someone said I was a hero once. I'm just trying to live up to that."

"You know, Alfred, Pride is one of the seven deadly sins."

"Greed is one too, Ivan."

Ivan smiled. A true smile. He suddenly tossed the jewel to Alfred, who caught it with his free hand. "You got me. Have fun. You are able to do vhat 2 others couldn't. Set us all free. Please."

Alfred smiled a bit at the man's vulnerability. For a moment he sounded distressed. Then his tone turned cold again. "Now leave. There are more Jewels and Arthur's for you to save."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Ivan," The blonde tucked the gun away into his pants and stuck his hand out to shake it. "I'll be sure to do right by you."

"You better or I'll kill you."

"Lovely. Well, I should be going. Although time stands still, everyone rather sooner than later. Bye dude. Hope I'll never have to see you again."

"Do svidaniya, Alfred. I never vant to see your face again."

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Thanks." After that word, he turned away from the darkness of the table. The light was back and the path was clear. "Oh and Ivan-" he looked over his shoulder to talk but saw nothing but a notebook on the ground.

Alfred bent down and picked it up. It was a leather journal with a strap and gold lettering. It read: _The history._ "What is this?"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS. WHAT UP? Well As you can see; IVAN WITH TEDDY BEAR EARS! Kesesese~! Next chapter should have the bad touch trio! And LITTLE GERMANY! Or HRE Either one... I don't know yet:P Then the journal=NOT PLANNED I was just looking hetaoni pictures and said to my self "I WANT ONE!" And so that was born. <strong>

**HEY PEOPLES! Do you want Fem!England? I'm debating... TALK TO ME! I WANT REVIEWS! I gots non for this:( I know like two people alerted...I like to hear from you two! HAHA Okay I'll stop bothering you. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred traced the wording on the leather cover. The book just begged to be open. It screamed his name, longing for his fingers to wander its pages. Slowly, he opened to the first page.

There was a picture and newspaper clipping. The picture was of 6 boys. Three had burning red and green eyes the color of grass. The other three had golden blonde hair. Two shared the same green eyes and the youngest of them all had bright blue eyes. They all looked so happy. Almost too happy.

Under the still frame was a small caption. "The family he left behind." His eyes fell on the fifth child. Arthur's face smiled back at him. A chill crept down his spine. It was Arthur... Arthur's family...

Desperate for more information Alfred looked to the newspaper clipping. It was from the London times and had a huge title reading; "**INSANITY AT IT'S BEST**!" a black and white photo of a man curled up on the floor in what seemed looked like pajamas was tucked under the title. In smaller bold print read; "Boy **claims to have multiple people in his head**"

Alfred's heart speed. A boy who has different personalities? Could this be Arthur? He read on.

_Arthur Kirkland, 17 years of age, claims that others have other people controlling different emotions and parts of his life._

Starting from a young age Arthur has told his parents of a mean boy who push him into a dark place and started doing bad things. When they ask him what the boy's name was he would reply Arthur Kirkland.

Frightened, the parents took him to a psychiatrist. The man told them nothing was wrong with their son. The claims never stopped.

Now, several years later, Arthur just committed a crime and placed the blame on the "mean boy" from his youth. Though he told the boy was now his own age and his perfect description.

When his court came his defender pleaded insanity. He was found not guilty on the plea but was put into a metal hospital where he is now.

The family requested no visitors outside of the list they had set up. Donations are welcomed

.

_Shit_, he thought. _So crazy he made front page_. Alfred turned the page of the book and saw a few more articles. All from different countries than the last.

There was a small Japanese one, dated 13 years ago, with a translation on the bottom. _Business man Kiku Honda went into a coma three days ago. Since then he showed so sign waking up_.

Under the translation was another article with another translation. _Kiku Honda killed. The local business man who went into a coma no less than a week ago was found dead in his hospital bed. Someone had sliced his head off. The head of the quiet man was lying a foot away from the bed, a foot away from his body. The killer is unknown. The security tapes showing a deep wound being sliced on his neck and the head dropping off his body._

Reading this, Alfred shook. It was painfully scary to picture a head just falling off. What was even scarier was the fact that the body was still at home while the mind was here. Does that mean he was in a hospital bed? Is his brother and parents waiting for him to wake up? And what about the real Arthur? Is he hooked up to a buck of wires too?

Now knowing time was still ticking in the normal world; Alfred waste no time skipping to the other article and speed reading through the translated Italian.

_Feliciano Vargas, son of Romulus Vargas, went into a coma two weeks ago. The loved teen never woke up from his nap and was transported to one of Rome's best hospitals. Today he was found dead with a gaping hole in his side. The wound was made out to be from a sword. The video cameras didn't catch the killer. The tapes only showed the hole in his side open and begin to bleed. Service of prayer will be held this Wednesday_.

A picture of the same sweet looking brunette with two other children and an older man sat under the clipping. They all looked identical down to the curl on their heads. They all had big smiles on; even if one did look forced. They were still happy.

Another family broken because of this curse. Alfred blinked away tears and looked up. Everything was so painful. Still, he needed to know more.

The page turned and he was staring himself in the face. A picture of him and his brother sat on the thick parchment. Nothing was next to it. Only two small notes. 'Two days pass.'

His heart jumped into his throat. He was speechless. This thing keeps time when nothing else does. It already had his picture in there although he wasn't dead.

The other note asked a question. 'Are you the last note in this twisted ballad?'

"Yes." he said to the wind as he looked up.

To his shock, he saw the small brunette from earlier. Feliciano. "HEY! FELICIANO!" the boys head snapped Alfred's way. Once his eyes set on him, he screamed and started running in the other direction.

Alfred didn't want to miss his chance. He bolted after the speedy Italian. He was fast but Alfred was faster. The blonde hooked his fingers around the boy's shoulder and forced him to stop. "Dude WAIT!" he snapped, making the boy cringe.

"I'm sorry I bothered you! I'm sorry for being here! Just don't kill me again!"

Alfred blinked. "Feliciano I'm not here to kill you. I just want to know why you didn't tell me anything before!"

Feliciano whimpered and went teary eyed. "I'm sorry but I couldn't! Ve, since you came after me I wasn't allowed to say anything! If you fail you won't be able to say anything to the next one! Ve!"

"First; stop crying. Second; why are you talking normally now?"

The crying halt. "Only because my tempo sped up! Another spell attached causes be to speak in rhymes and riddles! If you fail it shall lift and surround you!" He chuckled a bit. "And you too will be forced into secrecy until the next fails!"

Alfred raises an eye brow. "So do you want me to fail so you don't have to talk like Dr. Seuss?"

Feliciano nearly screamed. "No no no! If Talking in riddle only one understands is the cost of freedom I shall pay 5 times over!" the brunette whimpered.

"Alright now can you please show me the way to the pirate? I know you know where he is."

The short cringed at the mentioning. "I dare not show you for he could torture me from here if he willed! But if you follow the crimson path you'll surely meet."

The blonde nodded. "Okay, got it. Well Feli, I hope I never see you again." a smile grew on both their lips. Alfred extended a hand but Feliciano shoved it away surrounded him in a hug. "Please... I never want to see you again. Never ever..."

Alfred took what Feliciano said to heart and tore down the path, still unknowing of what he might find other than the pirate. He walked the crimson path until he saw a flying creature talking to an angel whose back was turned to him.

The creature was small and green and looked like a bunny. _This place is getting weirder and weirder, _Alfred thought to himself.

The angel sounded like an older Arthur as the bunny thing sounded like a high pitched female. "Flying mint bunny! Where is Tinker bell?" The angel yelled. "I need her to help me fix the leprechaun village!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow and walked up behind the new Arthur. "Tinker bell? As in from Peter Pan?" The angel jumped about five feet from where he was floating. "HOLY SHIT YOU WANKER!" He spun around it look at the person who scared him.

Alfred cringed at the tone and volume of his voice. "Um loud much? And What IS a wanker anyway? Another fairy tale creature?" Arthur stared at Alfred, further creeping him out.

"Y-You're the new human! You're going to free me!"

A shrug. "Well, I'm going to try my best!" He smiled up at the flying being. He watched a small blush creep on his cheeks. "T-Thank you. Anything you need I'll be happy to provide for you."

The one with glasses thought for a moment. "Well I could use a bed to rest in for a little while."

Arthur looked at him curiously before flicking his wrist and making a twin bed appear. An overjoyed Alfred smiled and jumped on the bed, excited to be resting somewhere that wouldn't end in some one getting shot.

Arthur glided in the air over and above Alfred. "Um may I ask why you didn't will for the stone?" Alfred merely curled up and groaned. "Well, I haven't earned it. When I do I'll want the stone. But I haven't so I won't."

"But I just offered you anything! I would have given you the stone right away!" Arthur pushed. The younger looked up at him. "I know. But I didn't EARN it. I'm not just going to use you and then leave you. That's not how I work. Oh and by the way, you have no under wear under that toga."

With a squeak, the angel flew to the ground besides the bed, red face apparent. "Shut up! Y-You can see t-the underwear through it… S-So I-I don't!" Alfred smirked. "That's hot," Arthur went a darker shade of red. "Must be a pain on windy days. Kind wish the wind would pick up now."

"SH-SHUT UP!" The red faced angel screamed. "Y-YOU'RE A PERVERT! T-The man who's saving my life is a total pervert! I'M GOING TO BE FOREVER INDEBTED TO A PERVERT!"

Alfred glared. "Come on, I'm not THAT bad! And I'm just teasing! I promise I won't molest you!" The Alfred noticed something. "Confidante that I'm going to beat this guy?"

Arthur looked at Alfred, then to the ground. "Well... Yeah. You're different from the other two… You have confidence _they _didn't have… There something about you…"

"I'M THE HERO!" He smiled brightly. "That's what the little one said! He said I was a hero!"

Angelic Arthur smiled softly "Yes…You're more heroic than the other ones."

"Thanks!" Alfred sat up and stretched. "I better get going. I don't want to waste any more time."

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood. "Well, it was nice meeting you Angel Arthur." Alfred waved and headed off.

"YOU IDIOT COME BACK HERE!" Alfred turned around. "Yeah?"

"Don't be such a goddamn idiot! You're forgetting something!"

"What am I forgetting?" He asked simply. The pure tone of his innocent voice made Arthur blush as he flew over to Alfred. His head was down and he fumbled something in his hands.

"The stone… You'll be needing it." He held it out.

This stone was white. It shimmered silver as it expanded and grew in its see through container. It had a pure feeling to it. So untouched. So innocent. This one truly came from an angel.

Alfred smiled at the man looking away from him. His hand crept to the back of the shorter blonde's head and held it there while he kissed his fore head. Arthur's eyes sprang open as he turned red as the path below their feet. "Thank you Arthur."

Arthur broke away from his hand and spun around. "D-Don't thank me! J-Just go!"

Another smile came to Alfred's lips. "Okay, whatever you say. See ya later."

As Alfred walked further into the delusion, it got darker. The light was sucked from the area, making the air more stagnant. The feeling of pain and hurt radiated from ahead. Alfred wasn't looking forward to going any further but he knew he just had to.

Suddenly, the sounds of screams filled the stale air and pierced Alfred's ears. The hero shook as the screams grew louder. They seem to change owner as they go on. Counting three in all. The tone might vary but the painful pitch was all the same.

"My bruder! My bruder!" A small boy yelled as he ran up to Alfred, pulling on his shirt. The boy had soft blue eyes and short blonde hair. He wore small lederhosen, a white dress shirt and little brown shoes with long black socks. He had tears in his eyes and a quivering lip. "Please! Mister! You have to save my bruder!"

Alfred crouched down like he did for bunny Arthur and the little girl. "Where is your brother?" the little one started to tear. "My bruder is locked away with his friends! He and his friends are being tortured."

"Why are they being tortured?" He asked and the boy's tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don't know! O-One day we were all in the car together and then we just appeared here! W-When I opened my eyes they were c-chained to the wall. I heard smacking sounds a-and then b-blood started running down bruder's back. A-And it hasn't stopped since we got here..."

The older blonde whipped the boy's tears away. "Can you show me where your brother is?" He nodded and took Alfred's hand. He led the hero to a small cellar like door. His small arms lifted the door and threw it open.

The boy gestured for Alfred to follow him then went deeper into the dark. Alfred proceeded with caution down the hard stairs. As he advanced down the stairs it got colder, darker, and the screams were louder. Oh so louder.

The bottom neared and a small light glowed. There was a single candle lighting the cellar. Once the boy's feet hit the ground he ran over to a silver haired man chained to the wall. He dripped from the handcuffs strangling his wrists. He looked starved and tired, like he would die any moment. He groaned once the boy ran up to him.

"It's okay bruder, there's a human and he's going to help you out of here. Okay? Bruder? Gilbert?" The boy shook his brother until another groan came from him. The silver head lifted from his humble stance and peered up with red eyes. "Is Ludwig telling the truth? Are you going to help me and my friends?"

At first the red eyes scared Alfred. Until he looked deeper into the eyes. They had gone soft. The red was light and paler than they probably should. They also pleaded with Alfred. The screamed out for his help. Tear threatened the edges. Tear of joy to finally be free or painful droplets of lost hope.

Alfred's heart hurt. "Of course I'm going to help you."

"Je vous remercie, stranger! I am forever grateful!" A blonde wheezed from next to Gilbert. His long locks were matted and dirty, blue eyes vibrant though wry. He smiled as best he could.

"Si! Gracias!" A cheery but raspy voice called just beyond the blonde. Curly thick brown hair tasseled in a mop right above shinning green eyes. Shockingly his smile was wide and lively, considering his situation.

Alfred looked the two other over then turned back to the brothers. "So do I just break the chains?" Red eyes rolled. "No. If it was that easy we would have had Ludwig do that a long time ago. You have the pocket watch right?" Alfred nodded. "Then use that!"

"How…?" He reached into his pockets and dragged out the silver pocket watch that was nod encrusted with the three jewels he was able to get. "Umm…." He searched the whole thing for a place to press and finally came to the stem at the top. _If it's going to do anything, this is how._

With that thought he aimed carefully at Gilbert's wrists and pressed down the on stem. A beam of light the color of an ocean shot from the small pocket watch and shattered the chains binding the albino to the wall.

They all starred at that broke hunk of metal before Gilbert spoke up. "The other one! Do the other one!" He yelled, pointing to the other cuff. Within seconds it was shattered and he was free.

Though his freedom didn't come without a cost. The earth began to shake violently. Stone began to fall from above, looking for heads to crack open. The sound of cracking filled the air. Alfred's head whipped to his right where the other two were. The ground between them was splitting, pulling the other two out of reach.

Ludwig was crying and Gilbert was trying to calm him. A wave of courage swept over Alfred. "Gilbert, get Ludwig out of here! I'll get the other two!"

"B-But-"

"JUST GO!" Alfred screamed. Not another word was said. Gilbert scooped up Ludwig and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Alfred turned back to the still parting crack in the floor. When the blonde ran over to see how deep the new trench was, he was utter dumb founded at the answer. A cold hard rock floor wasn't the bottom, a smoldering pit of lava held its place.

"Oh shit…" He mumbled to himself. "Please mon ami! Save us!" The other blonde pleaded. Alfred gulped. The gap had to be about 10 feet. "I'm going to die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." He chants as he walks to the back wall then runs for momentum. Once he got to the edge, he jumped.

Instantly a falling feeling came over him. The closer he came to the other side the father he fell. Closer and closer he came to a burning death. He felt the heat lick his and then, everything stopped. The burning, the falling. It all came to a halt.

Alfred looked down. His feet hovered above the pool of death. He looked up and saw his shirt snagged on an extended rock. Luck was truly on his side. From his position he was able to turn around, grab hold of the rock behind him, and start climbing.

There were jagged edges that were easy to grab hold of that Alfred took full advantage of. He used all the upper body strength he had to pull himself to the top. The two waiting for him looked as if all hope was lost. Until his head poked up from the ledge, that is.

"Alfred!" They yelled in unison, shocked to see him. The blonde flashed them a smile before pulling himself onto the ashy ground. He scrambled to his feet and quickly stood in front of the blue eyed man.

Alfred aimed and pointed and shattered. The process repeated three other times until both of the remaining men were freed. When the last piece of metal clattered to the floor, they faced yet another issue. How were they going to get across? The trench had opened at least another 10 feet and Alfred, nor anyone else, would get that lucky again.

"How are we supposed to making it across?" The brunette asked his eyes locked on the lava. In truth Alfred hadn't thought if it. "Um, I don't know…" His hands traced the watch, looking for SOMETHING to help them get across. His hands brushed the blue gem he had gotten from Ivan.

As his fingertips touched the smooth surface, water shot from the gem and onto his face. "What the….?" Then it clicked. Alfred went to the edge of the ever raising lava. The molten liquid was close to brim where it would surely burn them to a crisp if it over flowed.

"Okay both of you stay close behind and just trust me." They both nodded and huddled close to Alfred's back. With a deep breathe, Alfred pressed down the blue gem and aimed in front of them.

The surface lava instantly cooled and hardened. With a feeling of success, Alfred started to run along the path of newly hardened rock. The jet of water never lessened and stayed freezing cold.

It felt like a life time as Alfred ran across. He wanted to collapse as soon as he got to the other side but he knew he couldn't do it. Once the other two were over he pushed them up the stairs he originally came down. They were hurried even more once the stairs began to crumble at their feet. "FASTER!" He screamed as he felt his footing slip.

A bright light burning his eye was never so welcomed. As soon as his feet hit the grass he purposely fell, letting his muscles relax and rest. His heart beat was heard in his ears and he couldn't help his sharp intakes of breathe.

Gilbert walked up to him, smiling down. "Thank you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>DUDE THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER. Holy crap! I'm so proud:D Anyways~ how was the ending? I think it was kind of bad^^; THERE WILL BE MORE BAD TOUCH TRIO! You need the explanation right? Right^^ So…here it is…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred let out a deep breath and sat up. "It's no trouble. I had to get you guys out of there," He said through his still shaky voice. He peered up at them. "So what did you do to get pulled in here?" He was curious to find out what role they had played in Arthur's life.

Gilbert sighed. "Well, I'm not too proud of it but when we were in middle school we bullied him. Francis, Antonio, and I, that is," He gestured to the two behind him who were staring at the ground in shame. "But we apologized! When we got into high school we realized that it wasn't cool or funny what we did. I guess the human Arthur forgave us… but the Pirate didn't… by any means."

"He was the first person we saw when we came here," Antonio explained. "When we woke up here, we were already chained and he was smirking down at us. It was terrifying." Antonio shivered at the memory.

Alfred thought for a moment, recalling all the information about the trio and Ludwig. "Ludwig said that you guys were in a car?" He questioned, wanting to know more about the moments before their capture into the mind.

Francis cleared his throat. "Well we were in the car driving on the freeway late at night. We had just gone to the store for food and we were coming back. Gilbert was driving with Ludwig and me in the back and Antonio next to him."

Gilbert took over. "Then they all started to fall asleep. First Francis then Antonio. They always fell asleep so I didn't mind. Then I started getting sleepy," Gilbert's face turned bleak and cold. "I've never fallen asleep at the wheel before and I didn't know what to do. I started to swerve. _Badly._ And Ludwig started freaking out. He told me to stop turning so quickly, it was scaring him. But I couldn't keep my eyes open." He sat there for a moment, staring at a blade of grass like it just spoke to him.

A few moments later he snapped out of it and started speaking again. "Then there was a person on the road…. Out of nowhere…. They didn't come from the bushes or the other side of the road they just popped from thin air…Now I know it was the Pirate… He stood there was his evil grin and all I could hear was him was a huge 'STOOOOOOOOOP!' He screamed it so loud I shook." He bit his lip, tears falling from his eyes. "It wasn't the last thing I heard though… The last thing I heard was Ludwig screaming for me to stop turning once I swerved to avoid hitting him. I heard my little brother's last words. Gott it was awful… After that everything went black as the car was flying into the tree. Next thing I knew we were here. In front of pirate Arthur." He says lightly, almost a whisper.

Alfred cringed; his heart ached for the poor guy. He was technically the reason for the possible death of his best friends and his little brother.

Being choked up, Gilbert couldn't continue. Antonio took over and reiterated. "When we opened our eyes, we saw the Pirate. He told us where we were, why we were there, etcetera. Gilbert didn't want to know anything but where Ludwig was. And if he was okay or not. The Pirate laughed and him and pointed to an unconscious Ludwig. Then he told us that we were all still sadly alive and were put on life support. He wouldn't let us ask any questions. He merely said 'begin' and left."

Antonio had a sting of pain and hurt on his face so Francis replaced him. "That's when the whipping began. They sliced our skin and caused us to bleed. It never stopped. It kept stinging and stinging until it was numb and we couldn't feel it anymore. That's when they stopped. They allowed us to heal as much as we could, and then started whipping us again. Over and over for what seemed like years."

Alfred frowned, sadly being the one to tell then it has been quite a few years since they had crashed. "Guys… It has been years… Three at the least," The expressions on all of their faces were the same. They were mixed with sadness, pain and loss. "Did you have anyone at home? That you loved?" Alfred asked them.

One of them nodded. Antonio. The cheerful man who never looked sad throughout their entire meeting, painted a deep frown on his face. "My…My Lovi…. He….He should be waiting for me… I hope he does… But three years…" He turns to the others. "I don't want to lose him, guys. It took me so long… What if he's with someone else? B-Bella always had her eye on him and! And!"

Francis placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Tonio. He won't leave you. He loves you too much." Immediately Antonio calmed down. As if all he needed was his friend's word. He nodded and sat, staring off in a different direction, not wanting any part in the further conversation.

The next to speak was Gilbert. He looked at Alfred. "Thank you again. I don't know what we would do if you wouldn't have come to help us," He chucked lightly. "The scars would be deeper I guess!" The stale humor got a few pity chuckles only because of the lifelong friend ship; otherwise it would be a lonely silence.

Alfred sighed and scanned over them. "Well guys… I gotta go. Stay out of sight and try not to get too lost. Keep Ludwig safe. There are things that seem harmless but aren't. I hope I never have to see you again." Alfred said with a smile, extending his hand. Somehow, even though they have been locked away, they know it would be better if they've never see each other again. It means freedom for them all.

They all shook Alfred's hand and sent him off. Alfred had more to deal with now. Like trying to get through the rest of this crazy OZ. But first, Alfred needed rest. More than just a moment where he laid on the grass. He needed an equivalent to at least 30 minutes.

On his way towards the darkening end of the path, Alfred found a nice shady tree. It seemed to call for him to sit under it. In this world, Alfred wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it actually talked to him. Lazily, he made his way over and plopped himself down. The rest was blissful but he was still a bit bored.

He decided on taking out the leather book. _The History_ as it likes to call its self. Just a bit of light reading after almost getting burnt to a crisp. He flipped through the thick pages, passing the Article about Arthur, Kiku, and Feliciano. Stopping only for a moment to check the days passing.

_Three days pass,_ It told Alfred. Saving the trio took a day according to the book. He studied the book. It had no reason to mislead him since time meant nothing here. It must be the only thing to keep him sane.

Alfred turned the page past his own face and, to his surprise, there was more information. A huge picture of Ivan and his followers looked back at him. A newspaper article underlined it.

_Local vodka sales man Ivan Braginski and a few friends were murdered in Ivan's home. They were laid in a circle, all pointing to their right. The neighbors on either side, the Rivers and the Kirklands, said they didn't hear or see anything. The only hint that's the group was in the home was the River's dog barking at the door. There will be a service next Friday._

Under the clipping there was more gold writing in its perfect script hand. _His first taste of blood, he was hooked._ A chill wracked Alfred's spine. _Did the Pirate kill Ivan and the rest? _He thought to himself, staring down at the golden words. It seems to be the right answer.

The Pirate is the murderer. He was there when no one else was and the human wasn't going to turn him in. It was a perfect. It's even reusable. Planned perfectly, he could kill a whole household and no one would know. That's what he did here.

Terrified, Alfred flipped the page so he wouldn't have to see the faces. The once smiling faces were always the worst. The way they were stained with perfect, ongoing smiles. They looked like they could never frown. Like they were cheerful for the rest of their drawn out life. But no. They weren't happy. In fact, they were morbidly sad. Each one cursed with a heavy hearted existence. Some that only live because their souls where held by the very same person who took life from their body. The souls weren't even lost. They were trapped.

Alfred closed the book. Painfully bleak and true information haunted him. To clear his mind, he looked around.

Everything was to painfully bright and vibrant. The green was an obnoxious lime paired with three shades of sky. The same lavender as before, off into the distance to the right. A shocking flame blue for the stretch of sky directly in front of Alfred. And, just off in the horizon, a black. Charcoal couldn't even begin to describe the darkness of this waving black. It's the pitch of night on a new moon. Not a star, nor moon in the endless velvet wall of sky.

Normally Alfred wasn't afraid of the dark but this seemed to taunt him in the worst ways. For one, it came closer. Every time Alfred looked back at it, it was thicker, longer, and_ darker,_ than it was. It reached out. It wanted to consume him as the next addition to the collection of humans and souls it took from the world that shunned it. It wanted to finish Alfred off. End this intruder's rain of happiness amongst its prisoners. It wants this new hope crushed. Quickly.

Though Alfred could read this only from the growing cloud, he knew he had to move on. He had to save whoever was left in this shell of a mind. The human and the sanity needs to be saved from pure madness itself. He wanted to save him at this point. He cared about what happened to this boy. Alfred didn't want to see Arthur hurt…

With a yawn, Alfred stood. It was time to get going. Further into the mind and closer to the ever reaching darkness. _Come on, you can do this. Think of Arthur. _He pressed on, feeling a wave of inspiration come over him.

His weak legs stood and carried him further down the crimson path. There was a soul clack of his shoes. It seemed to be the only sound that mattered. Their tempo had speed up from their last journey. Now he was a bit more desperate.

The end of the path started to feel like it was moving away from him. The closer he got the farther the end shot back. It was maddening. Alfred just wanted to scream. His focus was all on the horizon which kept extending away from him.

Finally something came into the distance. Or someone, rather. Some one that Alfred nearly crashed into. Slowing, he tripped over his feet and almost onto his face. He caught himself in a pause, and then looked up at his optical.

The green eyes and blonde hair was all too familiar. Though the length in hair and body type were all too different. The golden hair was held back in two waist long pigtails with a clip to hold the bangs back. Glasses shielded the emerald eyes. Lastly they were all held up on a women's physique. A body that looked fragile but held its self strongly.

Alfred gapped. It was a female Arthur. "Will you quit you staring? It's _rude._" She asked her voice shrill with anger. She scoffs. "And you call yourself my hero. I can save me self." He turned away from him, sticker her nose in the air.

He rolls his eyes. "So what do I call you? _Arthur_ doesn't seem to fit." The girl glares at him as he smirks. "Alice. You can call me Alice. Can I call you dumbass?"

"No!"

"Fatass?"

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"I've seen better."

Alfred almost screamed. Who knew a female Arthur could be this bitchy? "So why does Arthur have a FEMALE personality in his mind anyways? I've seen under the Angel's skirt and hes all male."

Alice flushed a dark pink. Whether with anger or embarrassment Alfred had no idea. "WELL! If you'd pay attention to anything at all you'd know! But typical of someone like you. You were probably looking for food the whole time you were in here!"

"Shut up! I haven't thought of food once since I came here!" Alfred snapped back. "I'm trying to help you here. Why are you being so mean to me?" He pouted. "It's not fair…"

Her eyes rolled again. "Because your stupid and cocky and I don't know why the others think you can do it!" The green eyes lined themselves with tears. "No one has been able to stop him before! And no one will! Hes too strong and Arthur is too weak! No stupid high school football star is going to change that!"

Alfred blinked. She didn't want to get her hopes up again. Two was enough to ruin the trust she had for any outsider. She didn't want to be hurt again. "Alice… Don't think like that." He said softly. His arms wrapped themselves around her. A hand held her head to his chest and the other held her waist. "I'll do my best. And if that's not enough to help you…You can hate me all you want, alright? You can hate me for tricking you, making you think it will all be okay… Just don't think that no one will help. If it's not me it will be someone else. I promise."

She gripped his shirt tightly. She wanted to believe him so badly but it was hard. Breaking down barriers took time and these were strong ones around her.

"Hes been watching you," She gasped. Alfred froze. _Hes been…watching me?_ He asked himself. "When one of use sees something, everyone sees it. He knows you're here, he knows I'm talking to you." She fists the shirt again. "I can feel it….hes getting angry…" Suddenly, she pushes him away.

"G-Go before he sends his creatures after you." She holds out her hand. A yellow stone sat in her palm. She stared the ground. "He doesn't know the Forest as well as the others do… Just get through there and get the other two… They'll give you the other gems."

Alfred just looked at her for a moment. It was a lot of things to take in in haste. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO!" He jumped a little at the volume, taking the stone and waving goodbye to her. "Thank you Alice. I hope you won't hate me." He flashed her a small quick smile. She turned and ignored him.

Alfred sighed and started down the path again. With the new mutual knowledge of the other's presence, Alfred wanted to hide as best as he could. He wanted to get away so he could save everyone in this vessel and put the trapped souls in their place.

**HAHAHAHAHAH! So this sucks…. I just needed to get this done. I'm supposed to DRAW something! I CAN'T DRAW FOR MY LIFE! So yeah….MY LIFE. And I spent four days on this *lazy*. So…HERES YOUR CRAP! Please don't hate me….Please? Danke~! Read Mein others~!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred could nothing but run. Out of nowhere there was suddenly a pack of wild dogs nipping at his heels. He was just walking away from Alice when he heard barking, loud, rabid, and mad. He looked over his shoulder to see where it was coming from and the pack just came out of thin air and by the way they snarled at him Alfred didn't think they wanted their bellies rubbed. Their dirty brown hair was matted with what looked like blood of their last victims.

He took off in a sprint in able to get somewhat of lead on them. Alfred was told to go through the woods just up ahead but it wasn't an option anymore. If the dogs weren't about to eat him whole then maybe. Only obstacles lie in the woods and Alfred wasn't going to risk it. So he continued on his blood red path and followed it up to a mountainous area.

The terrain had changed so quickly it slowed Alfred down immensely and almost immediately. Though it did the same to dogs, actually making them slip down the slope. The pack reduced from its abnormal number to the smaller 10. It was painfully obvious that the dogs were not meant to climb or go up hill. It was so painful to watch it made him wonder why the Pirate hadn't changed them.

Though it wasn't time for thinking. It was time for doing. Once he had a good enough distance between him and the dogs, his feet stopped. Alfred turned towards the pack that was approaching rapidly. He brought the watch out of his pocket and aimed it at the dogs. With a twist on the leaver, a yellow beam shot out of it.

The beam cut the air and caused a sound almost like thunder. The light hit the pack and fried them. Smoke has erupted from where it hit. Once it cleared it showed what become of the dogs. Their once brown coat was now pure white. Their bodies lie motionless. Alfred could hear a slight sizzle. He saw small lines of smoke coming from the bodies.

"Lighting?" Alfred said to himself, looking at the newest stone he had obtained. He hadn't used the stones' power very often. But their power helps no matter how many times used. He only knows what two of them does and what they all do together. "I'll have to try them out… Later though… I'm tired."

Alfred groaned, dragging his feet along. He walked up the path a little farther until a cave came into sight. Inside glowed a purple light. Faintly, Alfred could hear crying. It dawned upon him that this was the next place to go. No one would be crying if they didn't need help. He stepped toward the cave and it began to snow.

Inside the cave was dark with the purple glow. The rich color only gave a small difference in light then pure black would. Alfred began going deeper once he heard a loud sniffle. The deeper he went the brighter the light got. The crying also got louder. It wasn't long until Alfred found the source of both.

Huddled around a lone purple candle was yet another Arthur. He had brown boots that hugged half his calves. Tight skinny jeans in a red plaid pattern. A light purple shirt with a black, long sleeved under shirt. His waist sported a big brown belt and a red bandanna around his neck to top it off. His arms hugged his knees to his chest as he watched the candle light flicker. A lone tear rolled down his cheek.

"Arthur?" Alfred said quietly, trying not to alarm him. The newest blonde looked up, eyes shocked. "Y-You! I-I thought you got eaten!" He gasped. "T-The dogs! W-What happened?"

"Don't worry," Alfred said calmly, sitting down next to him. "I'm alive." He smiled at him. "So…why were you crying? Do you mind pouring your heart out to me?" The Arthur blinked at him, probably contemplating on whether or not to trust him.

Arthur sighed and looked at the flame again. "I… I was just crying….about the times where I was in control," He said softly. "My time was awful… Before I surfaced… I was a mirror image of the human in almost every way. We had the same style, mannerisms, and we felt the same about everything. I was his identical twin. Only… I was supposed to take over when thing were rough… I was the side that dealt with the hardships. When middle school and high school came into play, I wasn't ready to be abused…"

Alfred listened intently; another side of Arthur was opening up.

Arthur bit his lip. "I… was shy in middle school and didn't have many friends. I started wearing darker clothes and listening to louder, heavier music. It all made me feel so secure from the awful people…" A lone tear rolled down his cheek. "T-Then… In high school I-I realized t-that I was g-gay…" Arthur looked up to see if Alfred had grown a look of disgust with him. Alfred only nodded for him to go on. "I had an even harder time after that. They would tease me and call me names. I thought they were supposed to grow up after middle school. S-Some just kept on going."

The one tear had evolved into a water fall of them. Arthur's face was hidden behind his knees but his ear showed his blush. "I…I have had some b-bad boyfriends… A-And they've hurt me… I had the mindset that I wasn't worth someone who didn't treat me badly… So I have only been with people who yell at me, hit me and did things that I didn't agree with… A-And I just couldn't handle it all…"

Alfred's heart hurt. Arthur was such a good person… But he was twisted and broken for no reason at all. It seems so unfair. His bright and shinning personality was crushed by the horrors of life. It seems criminal. With tear brimming in his own eyes, Alfred wraps his arms around Arthur. "You are worth it." He said softly, stroking his arm lightly.

Arthur looks at him with tearing eyes. "W-What?" He choked. Alfred pulled him closer so his head was in his lap. "I said you are worth it. You're worth someone who will treat you with kindness and respect. You should have someone in your life like that. You deserve someone like that. You deserve people who love you and care about you. Someone who will treat you right and only want to see your smile. No one should take advantage of you or hurt you again. I'll make sure of it. You need a hero and I'm here to provide you with one."

Sniffling, Arthur sat up. He whipped at tears that kept falling. "A-Alfred." He stuttered before pulling him into a strangling embrace. He held onto Alfred for dear life, afraid that he might slip away. He didn't want Alfred to leave him, to go see the others. He just wanted him to stay there forever. But he couldn't. And he knew that. He just needed someone to comfort him a little longer…

Arthur pulled away from the hug, laughing lightly and trying to get rid of his tears again. He smiled and looked into Alfred's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. They made Arthur want to swim in them. He had always found sky baby blue eyes appealing. On him, they were dazzling as they looked into his soul.

Without warning, Alfred did something Arthur did not expect. They younger blonde closed the distance between the two and connected their lips. The kiss was not an exciting one, or even a creative one. Their lips just melted together, slowly moving against the other, gain a soft and tender motion. It last only a minute or two. Though to Arthur, it felt like years.

Alfred pulled away, leaning his forehead on Arthur's. He cupped his face with both hands, keeping it there so they are looking each other in the eye. "Never doubt yourself again, do you hear me? Never." Arthur nods as best as he can with Alfred hands at the side of his head. "Good. Now I have to go save you and the rest," Alfred plants a kiss on the top of Arthur's head. "See ya later." He smiled and got but, beginning to leave when he was stopped.

"Wait you idiot!" Arthur snapped. Alfred turned to face him. "What I forget?" He asked absently. Arthur shook his head and took Alfred's hand, placing another cool gem on his palm. "This…" Arthur whispers. Alfred opened his hand and looked at the gem. It was purple and just as beautiful as the last. Alfred smiled. "Thank you for trusting me with it."

Alfred kissed Arthur's cheek one last time before leaving and exiting the cave into the snow.

The weather was odd. It snowed, there was snow on the ground, but the sky was clear and sunny. This environment was really starting to freak Alfred out. Nothing changed. The snow itself was odd as well. It looked like snow and had the texture of snow, but when it touches Alfred's skin it not only didn't melt, it was warm not cold. The substance had the temperature of water left on the counter. It was odd. Very odd.

Alfred sighed, getting tired of this crazy world. He only wanted to take Arthur home. Alfred sat himself in the mouth of yet another cave. It was time to check up on _The History. _He skimmed the pages for anything new. His eyes fell on the note reminding him how many days have gone by. He studied it for a moment before _Three days pass_ turned into _Four days pass._

"So it's 12:00 back home… Hmmm…" It was interesting to him, figuring out how long hes been gone. It gives him a goal. "I'll be back before the week is up. I promise." He swore to anyone listening. He didn't care if the Arthur's or anyone else in this place heard. Alfred promised everyone they'd be free. No one would have to worry about the next person to come and save them.

Another sigh escaped him, he was finished looking at the time so he flipped to the next section. There was a new one. There were more clippings.

_Gilbert and Ludwig Weillschmidt are two brothers lost to time. They were both brought into a coma after the eldest, Gilbert, drove into a tree. It been three years since the accident and the boys have yet to have age a day. Everything about the boys hasn't changed since they were knocked out on that day. Gilbert however has had multiple scars placed on his back. Every so often lashes would appear on the boy's back. Blood seeped from the wounds, giving the appearance of being fresh. The occurrence is strange and could not be explained by the medical staff and specialists are still working on an explanation. There is said to be nothing wrong with Ludwig. No scars have appeared on him. _

_Though both haven't shown any sign of waking up._

Alfred frowned and closed the book. He didn't want to know how Gilbert 'somehow' got magical scars that bled or that Ludwig hasn't aged a day. If one of them miraculously opened their eyes and started dancing on the table, _then_ Alfred might want to know about it. But he knew about the lashes and years they've been gone. It was all so tragic.

The blonde set the book next to him and looked outside the cave and up to the sky. It was still snowing its odd snow fall. The sun shined past the flakes, smiling proudly. Alfred just looked up to the puzzled sky. It chilled Alfred's bones to know that the sky will never change. The moon will never show. It's all supposed to mask the fact that this is a living hell.

"Alfred~." Someone cooed inside the cave.

"Arthur?"

* * *

><p><strong>WHICH ARTHUR IS NEXT? Eh, who cares? There only one more chapter people:  I'm sorry! This is a shit load of shit but hell, it's late. The ending might suck, which it does so… WAIT TILL THE NEXT! I KNOW HOW I'LL END IT AND IT WON'T BE THE WORSE THING EVER!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Alfred~! Come here, Alfred." the voice called, louder than before. Alfred bit his lip. Another Arthur meant another gem which will help him against the pirate but this one sounds dangerous.

Eventually, he sucked it up and went deeper into the cave. How bad could he be? It was only Arthur. Slowly, Alfred slid his way down into the cave. When he reached the cavern he noticed a pink glow to the space and the aroma of roses and whine.

The blonde looked around, searching for Arthur. "Um... Arthur? You down here?" then; out of nowhere, the Arthur Came out of the shadows and showed himself.

He was the most normal looking one out of all of them. He didn't sport abnormal ears or wore only a toga, he was in a dress shirt and dress pants. The only odd thing was how far the shirt was buttoned, it wasn't. The already thin dress shirt was opened all the way without even a modesty button. Alfred looked lower and he noticed the already loose dress pants where lacking a closed button as well. Which Arthur could this possibly be? The others were dressed modestly and the only other kept everything hidden as best as he could. This one didn't seem interested in covering up anything.

A sly smirk was on Arthur's face as he crept closer. "Hello Alfred~. How are you?" he cooed, something burning in his eyes. Something sinful. Something like... Lust.

Alfred blushed as Arthur came even closer. "I-I'm f-fine t-thanks..." he stuttered. Arthur's mouth went cat like as he pressed himself against Alfred and ran a hand down his chest. "That's good~. VERY good~."

"W-Which Arthur are you?" Alfred asked shakily. The Arthur smirk, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck.

"Well~ the others represented a time or a memory or even a secret side to our little human Arthur. But me..." he smirked even wider, if Alfred didn't know better he'd say it was a wicked one. "I'm more of an... Emotion. I am lust. I am desire. I am want. I am need. I am... Love~."

Alfred's eyes widened which only made Arthur laugh. "What? Does Mr. Hero not want to get his hands dirty? Come on~." Alfred didn't budge, Arthur pouted. "Come now! I'm not only lust! I'm love! I have 7 different kinds!

Alfred raises an eyebrow. Arthur began to explain. "I FEEL 7 different kinds. I feel the innocent love of a small child. I feel the flustered shy love of an angel. I feel the angst filled love of a teenager. I feel the awkward love of prideful girl. I feel my own lustful love. I feel the pure love of a helpless person," he pauses for a second, smirk fading, and eyes going into a distant stare. "Then there's a Love that burns and twists. It can't decide if it's love or hate. It wants you do badly but yet it wants to destroy you. I think... You can guess has that type of love..."

Alfred did. The pirate had those feelings for him. But why? "Why does he feel love for me at all? Why does he just hate me?"

Arthur snapped back from his distant state and looked up at Alfred. "Haven't you been paying attention? When one of us feels something, we all feel it. In different ways but we feel it. We feel it differently. But we feel it. The pirate even hates himself, as we do. His is morphed into a self-loathing, a strive to be better than what he already is."

This made Alfred think for a moment. "How do you know all this?" the Arthur shrugs. "I used to be in the pirate's good graces," he lets out a wine and brought himself closer to Alfred of possible. "But I don't want to talk about him any more~. In fact, I don't want to talk at all~," the smirk returns. "Give me what you gave that little punk~."

With that, their lips crashed together. Arthur kissed him passionately while he kissed back half-heartedly, his mind was still swimming. The shorter blonde pouted and pulled away. "Alfie~! I want you to kiss me like I know you can~. I want this~. All of us do~."

Alfred blinked and Arthur got more irritated. "You know fuck head, I am lust. There's only one way you're going to get that gem! And without the gem you won't be able to save me! You want to be my hero right?"

He nodded quickly. He wanted Arthur as well and the gem was just a bonus. "Okay, when will you give it to me?"

That wicked grin was back, this time laced with mischief. "It's on my person. You have to find it by feeling it." Alfred blushed darkly. He wanted to find it but he didn't want to defile Arthur! "Come on~, touch me."

It seemed as if Alfred had no choice. He has few options and leaving without the gem wasn't one of them. With no other way to turn, the hero swallowed his morals and dove into his prize.

It started with a passionate kiss that both were very invested in. Alfred licked his bottom lip and was let in to the wet cavern. As tongues danced Alfred's hands began their work.

They first worked at innocent areas such as his hips, shoulders, and neck. When he found nothing, he knew the gem was hidden better than that. His cold hands slid up the other man's back and caused a moan from Arthur.

Alfred almost wanted to stop though he knew this was the only way. His hands raked down his sides and onto Arthur's chest. A louder moan erupted as it wandered his smooth chest slowly.

The top half of his body was clear. The gem was in another place, somewhere much more sacred. When Alfred noticed, his actions paused. He forgot to kiss back for a millisecond, his hands halted at Arthur's waist line, and he left Arthur waiting.

"Awe love~," the green eyed blonde cooed. "No need to be shy~. Touch what you like~." with that, Arthur took hold of his wrists and firmly planted Alfred's hand on his ass. Alfred stared for a moment. Arthur smirked and kissed him again.

The kiss snapped Alfred back. He immediately kissed back and squeezed the cheek below his hand lightly which earned another moan. His other hand moved to the other cheek. He squeezed again, Arthur moaned again, and Alfred felt something hard. Alfred squeezed again and Arthur smiled into the kiss.

It relieved and disappointed Alfred. A part of him wanted to come up short in the back. A part wanted to explore and tease the front. Though another part was so relived he wanted to scream. He didn't want to start something he couldn't finish.

Alfred knew he what he needed to do. His hand dipped into his underwear to retrieve it. The fabric was lacy and tight. Alfred pressed his hand to the skin until his fingertips brushed something cold and hard. He placed his hand Right over the gem and the curve of the cheek and squeezed roughly.

Arthur squeaked, jumping a foot in the air. Alfred smirked and slipped the gem out, breaking the kiss soon after. The taller presented the gem. "Lace underwear? How long have you been waiting for me?"

Arthur pouted playfully. "I've been waiting for SOMEONE for a while. Plus these are more comfortable." the blonde turned and wiggled his ass in front of him.

"Careful where you stick that thing. I'm not afraid to grab it anymore."

Arthur snickered. "I don't care if you grab it~!"

"I know but I have to go." Arthur frowned, truly sad. "I forgot once you had the gem you'd leave me..."

Alfred frowned as well. His words were truly heart breaking... But true. Alfred always left once he got the gem or he tried to leave before getting it. He never stayed an extra minute. He just assumed the understood he needed to find the others.

"I'm sorry... To all of you... I just needed to find the other gems so I can free you all! I'm sorry if you felt like I abandoned you!" Arthur shook his head.

"We understand but we just never want you to go... We love the way we feel around you..." he looked like he was about to burst into tears. Arthur's watery eyes fell on the gem. "I'm the last one... I know where he is... He's I the cave at the top of the mountain... He's guard the human and the way out... Get there and defeat him... Please."

Alfred nodded. "I will... Can you tell me anything else about him? Anything I need to know?"

"Touch the watch to the journal... The rest of the pages will be filled with things about us, the personalities. Skip everyone else and go directly to the pirate. T-There are things you HAVE to know in there."

He nodded again. "Anything else?" after that sentence, Arthur latched onto his waist, burying his face into his chest. "Be safe... Don't die... Please!" Alfred put his hand onto his back and rubbed gentle circles into his back. "I won't. I promise."

With a sniff Arthur looked up and connected their lips in a passionate yet loving kiss. They broke apart at the same time. "Good bye Arthur."

"Good bye Alfred."

Arthur unlatched himself from Alfred, Letting him leave the cave. Alfred's heart was beating at an alarming rate. This was the last gem. He had all of them to defeat the pirate. He was finally able to stop the suffering.

But first, he needed to learn more. Tucking away in yet another cave, Alfred pressed the book and watch together. The golden letters glowed then faded. Once they had faded Alfred flipped through in a hurry.

One of the very last pages held the information he needed. It even came with a picture. The picture was inked in and rough but gave a good picture. There was no question why they called him the pirate. He wore the outfit of an old aged pirate. The picture even showed him biting a dagger. The cold eyes sent a chill down his spine.

"Let's learn more about this little guy..." his eyes fell to the words on the page and started to read.

_There's a reason time stands still in this hellish wonderland and it is because of him. The pirate was the first personality to split from Arthur. It all started after a tragic accident._

_As a child, Arthur spent much time with his grandparents. They were close and were always happy to babysit. So while Arthur's parents were at work and his siblings at school, small Arthur went to his grandparents. _

_One day, as they were taking Arthur back to his home, they got into a car wreck. Both his grandmother and grandfather were killed while Arthur nearly died himself._

_This near-death experience caused major trauma even though Arthur was still very young. That's when the pirate showed up. The small Arthur thought he was an imaginary friend. At first they played together. _

_Sometimes he was reluctant to go on slides or swing, claiming they would get him hurt. Arthur ignored him and did them anyway. This angered the pirate and started his thirst for power over the humans._

_As other issues popped up, so would other personalities. Once their numbers where too much for Arthur to handle, this world was created. Though it wasn't created to Arthur's design. Arthur wanted it just like the normal world. But the pirate had other plans. He created the hell hole that no one was happy with. He loved his master piece. It was perfect for him. There was no time so nothing would change and he wouldn't die._

_HOW HE GOT HIS NAME._

_Those who know his still do not know why he chose the name. Though the true lies with a simple wish. He knew his fear was weakness. He wanted to dissolve that fear so he could be invincible. He looked up people who weren't afraid of death and pirates where at the top of the list._

_His image changed. He got his own clothes and started acting more like a pirate. But the fear never left deep down that fear is still there. He is still afraid of dying. _

_He IS the fear of dying._

Alfred looked up. It all made sense. Everything came together in a twisted puzzle and painted a dazzling picture. It answered all his questions. Now it was time to face the pirate.

Alfred stood from his spot and started up hill once more. It was a battle to get up hill though it paid off. The blood red path appeared underfoot again. It lead him to the mouth of a deep and dark cave. Alfred stepped into the next leg of his journey.

The cave was damp and Alfred couldn't see anything. He slid his hand against the wall until he saw faint glow of light. It was tinted the same red as the path. Alfred knew they were close.

Alfred closed in on them, turning the next corner into a wide cavern. His eyes fell on the infamous one. He looked exactly like the picture, minus the blade in his mouth. That was on his belt. His green eyes blazed as they met the blue. Alfred was surprised they didn't turn Red to match his coat and the rest of the room.

The pirate stood on a step above the floor, right above a passed out Arthur. Human Arthur. To the right was a swirling vortex. It had all the colors of the watch and even had red. That must be the way out.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little 'hero' I've been hearing so much about," the pirate hissed in his sharp, cold voice. His eyes looked over him with something he never felt from those eyes before. Disgust. "YOU think you can save this pathetic human? Even with the gems you're not more powerful than me."

Alfred narrowed his eyes, studying his opponent. "I might not be. But I know things about you. I know you're the fear of death. You don't want to die. But I have a question, why kill people if you're so terrified of death?"

A malicious look grew in his eyes. "That's simple, dear Alfred." A grin grew on his lips to match the look. "I like watching people die~." He said with such joy it was almost unbelievable. "I like watching light leave their eyes. I love watching blood pour from the wound. But my favorite part is seeing their bodies go limp. To go from clutching the sword into their stomach to their hands falling. It's beautiful. Though, it will never happen to me."

Alfred shivered. The Pirate described what happened when he killed Feliciano. Someone Alfred has learned to care about. "I think you're wrong," The pirate raised an eyebrow. "I think that's exactly how this battle will end."

The pirate busted out laughing, bent over, hugging his sides. "A battle!" he snorted. "Is that what you want?" he stopped laughing, stood up straight, and drew his sword. "Then it is a battle you shall get!"

With a battle cry, the pirate lunged at Alfred, sword raised above his head. Instinctively, Alfred threw out the pocket watch, catching the sword in one of its groves. Alfred, with the upper hand, traced one of the gems with his finger, hoping for it to be a powerful one.

A blue beam came out in the form of liquid water. The pirate was sent to the back wall coughing up water. He recovered shortly, scrambling to his feet. "Why you disgusting child! If that's how you're going to play!" he shoved his hand into his pocket and brought out a gem of his own. It was red and it glowed hotly.

With a wicked smile, Arthur held the stone between his fingers and swiped his finger over it. A jet of fire came rushing toward Alfred. Shocked, he only had a second to jump out of its way.

The pirate cursed. "STOP MOVING!" of course the angered statement told Alfred exactly what to do. He ran around in a huge circle to get away from the blasts.

It was tiring and Alfred was almost spent when he and the pirate heard a groan. The human was awake. He sat up from his spot of the ground. The poor thing was in all white and his hand where shackled by handcuffs, most likely having to do with the asylum he was in. His eyes were opened half way, just enough to see what was happening.

"What's... What's going on?" he asked, the question opened for anyone to answer.

"Nothing!" the pirate hissed. "Go back to sleep!" not believing him, Arthur's head turned towards Alfred. His lazy eyes blossomed as he saw him.

"I knew something was going on," Arthur said quietly, he turned back to the pirate. "Hey, did you know that plants can run fevers just like humans!"

"I don't care!"

The random nonsense kept coming from Arthur's mouth and it wasn't long until Alfred knew exactly what was going on. Arthur was distracting the pirate for him.

Alfred took his que and started for the pirate. His back was now turned to Alfred as he yelled at Arthur. Alfred did his best to be silent even though it wouldn't matter since the pirate was being so loud.

Once close enough, Alfred pressed the face of the watch to the back of the pirate's head. "Good bye, Arthur." Alfred pressed down on the stem. A beam of light erupted from the pocket watch.

It hit his skull. There was a cracking noise and the pirate fell face first to the ground.

"Thank god!" Arthur gasped, throwing himself onto Alfred for a quick hug. He pulled away before Alfred could hug back. "W-We have to go!" Alfred stuttered.

Arthur nodded and pulled him towards the vortex. They stood I front of it for a moment and right before he was going to jump in, Arthur stopped him.

"Wait! Before we go... Just in case we forget... Tell me everything about you..."

Alfred smiled and started talking rapidly. "My name is Alfred f. Jones. I live in north port Virginia, America. I go to James yearly high school. I play football and I'm a junior this year," he smiled sweetly at him and took his hands. "And I would never forget you."

The vortex engulfed them, pulling them from their wrapped reality into actual reality.

Alfred woke up in a hospital. Everything was hazy and his head hurt. The people around him gasped in happiness. He was showered with hugs and kisses. The only thing he truly felt was the cold metal in his hand. His eyes looked over and saw a pocket watch in his hand.

6 months later Alfred was home, fully recovered. He's tried to tell people about the pocket watch but no one will believe him. His brother Matthew pretends to believe him. It's frustrating for him; Arthur wasn't a figment of his imagination.

One sunny Saturday afternoon, Alfred was home alone and the doorbell rang. Thinking it was a package, he went to the door. When it opened, he was shocked to see who it was.

Arthur stood on his door step. He held flowers in his hand, his eyes were glued to the floor, and his cheeks were painted with a dark blush. "A-Alfred F. Jones?"

"Yes?"

Arthur held out the flowers and looked up. "I-I don't know if you remember me... B-But I wanted to say thank you a-and... T-That's it."

Alfred smiled lovingly, taking the shaking hands that where holding the flowers. "Of course I remember you. I would never forget you."

They smiled at each other. "I love you Arthur Kirkland."

**EH EH EH EH EH EH EH! TIS DONE! THAT'S IT! NO MORE IN THIS ONE! And it's much more than what I thought it would be. Word wise and other. The chapter itself is 3,340 words^^ YES! I was aiming for my normal 2,000 but this is 1,000 more than what I wanted and that's an amazing thing. I always seem to have a longer chapter if I wrote it on my iPod/iPhone. (Recently got an iPhone but half the chapters were written on my iPod) BUT! I started this in the beginning of the last semester because I was looking through pictures of pocket watches. *pocket watch fetish* and I just had inspiration. I am going to say, when I first wrote the part with Feli I thought this was going to be completely different. It was going to be a whole world that is trapped in that ever-lasting hell and Alfred was going to fall in love with Arthur and THAT'S why he wanted to free everyone… Hehe… Went completely left field eh? Hahaha well! I hoped you liked it, and if you did- LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK! READ MY OTHERS! PWEASE AND DANKE! **


End file.
